El único error
by Gilrasir
Summary: He muerto por un error. Por el único error que he cometido, el error que me condujo a mi fatal destino. He muerto por ser un mago. Escrito para el reto "Jukebox" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío, así como las frases que están ennegrecidas pertenecen a una canción de la banda de heavy metal **Iron Maiden.** El resto viene de la parte más creativa y oscura de mi cerebro.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

><p><span><strong>El único error<strong>

No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. La oscuridad se cierne sobre mí como un manto sucio y apestoso. Las dudas me carcomen y a cada rato me pregunto qué demonios hice mal para merecer este trato y este castigo. Lo incierto de mi destino me tiene preocupado, nervioso. ¿Cómo pude caer en semejante nido de ratas? Pero eso ya no importa, porque estoy perdido, condenado. Y es durante mis ratos en angustia, mientras **estoy esperando en mi fría celda, cuando las campanas comienzan a sonar (1)**. No sé por qué, pero siento que cada tañido, cada choque de metal con metal, me acerca más y más al final de mi camino. Y en estos tiempos, ese final es muy abrupto, literalmente abrupto.

Hay pozas con agua en el piso de piedra. Las filtraciones debido a las lluvias son comunes en las prisiones de hoy en día. Sin embargo, me miro en aquellos espejos improvisados y no me veo como soy ahora, sino como fui hace algunos años atrás. Las pozas **reflejan mi vida pasada, pero no tienen mucho tiempo (2)** para seguir torturándome con aquellas visiones. De todas formas, estoy tan hambriento que bien podría estar viendo alucinaciones.

Y a mí tampoco me queda mucho tiempo.

** Porque a las cinco en punto, me llevan a la horca (3)**. No sé con qué razón ni propósito, pero me llevan a la horca. De manera inexorable, imparable, me llevan a la horca. Mi vida está a punto de acabar. **Las arenas del tiempo se me están agotando (4)**, y a paso militar.

Puedo ver aquel instrumento de muerte en mi imaginación, puedo ver cómo me atan la soga al cuello y casi recreo en mi mente el momento en que caigo y la cuerda que me sostiene tira de mi cabeza, privándome de mi respiración. Y **cuando viene el sacerdote a leer mi extremaunción (5)**, algo en lo que ni siquiera creo, **miro a través de los barrotes hacia las últimas vistas (6) de un mundo en el que me ha ido muy mal (7). **Como digo, no sé qué diablos hice mal para estar aquí, atrapado, asfixiándome antes que una cuerda termine de hacer precisamente eso.

** ¿Puede ser que haya alguna clase de error? (8)** ¿Puede ser que hayan atrapado al hombre equivocado? ¿Podría la mala suerte haber interpretado de manera errónea una letra, una palabra o una fotografía? Pero sé que eso ya no tiene importancia. Oh, el miedo de saber lo que me espera. Es **difícil contener aquel terror en ascenso (9)**, es difícil no caer en la desesperación de morirse y no saber por qué. **¿Será éste realmente el fin y no alguna loca pesadilla (10) **que me esté acosando, y que en verdad me esté revolcando en mi cama, prisionero de mis propias ensoñaciones?

De alguna forma, ni yo mismo me trago la noción anterior. De alguna forma, sé que todo esto es real, que en verdad mis pasos en el camino de la vida están contados. **No es fácil contener los gritos (11)** de angustia. Trato de pregonar mi inocencia, que alguien metió la pata en algo, **pero las palabras se me escapan cuando trato de hablar (12)** porque, para ser honesto, aquellas sonarían rocambolescas.

Ninguno de los asistentes a la ejecución me creería.

Sobre todo si supieran lo que soy en realidad.

** Las lágrimas fluyen, pero ¿por qué estoy llorando? (13)**. ¿Por qué me siento tan desgraciado? **Después de todo, no le tengo miedo a morir (14)**. O al menos eso es lo que me digo una y otra vez. A fin de cuentas, **¿no creo que nunca hay un fin?** **(15).**

La perspectiva de fenecer hace que todo el mundo se vuelva hipócrita. Y yo no soy ninguna excepción.

Ninguna maldita excepción.

Los guardias llegan, abren la celda y me sacan de allí, enterrado en cadenas. Veo otras celdas pasar delante de mí, escucho otros prisioneros clamando por clemencia, y a algunos ni siquiera les oigo un "perdón". A veces olvido que hay gente en este mundo que no se arrepiente de nada de lo que hace, ni de lo bueno ni lo malo. Pero yo soy harina de otro costal. No es que no me arrepienta de lo que hice, no. Es otra cosa la que me hace temer por mi destino.

Es una hora curiosa para una ejecución. Veo mucha gente en derredor, muchas personas me señalan con el dedo de manera acusadora, como si supieran lo que hice para merecer la muerte.

Ya sé que decir con mis últimas palabras.

**Mientras los guardias me acompañan hacia el patio (16)**, una extraña sensación de irrealidad me invade. No hallo las palabras para describirlo, por lo que no me molestaré en hacerlo. **Alguien me grita "Dios esté contigo" desde una celda (17)**. Algo curioso, porque la clase de persona a la que pertenezco no necesita de una religión tan absurda y primitiva que necesite justificar la existencia de un ser todopoderoso y omnipresente llamado Dios. En todo caso, **si existe un Dios, ¿por qué me ha dejado ir? (18)**. No es que me esté quejando, simplemente no le hallo sentido.

No sé por qué ocurre, no sé si es un cliché o un imperativo de la conciencia, pero **mientras camino, ****mi vida se desliza por delante de mí (19)** como un humo denso en el que puedo ver mis recuerdos pasados. Y frente a mí, más real que mis visiones de tiempos pretéritos y anécdotas que pronto ya no tendrán sentido, está la horca, aquel dispositivo de ejecución que se usa en estos tiempos.

Me suben a la plataforma de madera. Me atan de manos y pies. Me anudan la soga al cuello. Un hombre ataviado de negro se me acerca y me recita las palabras que por costumbre se entregan a un condenado a muerte.

—¿Tiene alguna última petición?

Por supuesto que tengo algo que decir. Me lo estoy preguntando desde que entré a prisión, sin juicio. Algo raro, porque normalmente las personas que no tienen en estima alguna la ley al menos son sometidos a un proceso. Ese no es mi caso.

—Quiero saber de qué se me acusa. Al menos háganme ese honor —digo. Estoy seguro que aquella petición era razonable. No implicaba esfuerzo alguno.

—Timothy Wilkins, usted ha sido acusado, encerrado y condenado a morir en la horca por brujería y por usarla en contra de otras personas —enuncia uno de los hombres, quien presumo era el alguacil.

Así que ese es el motivo. Brujería. Y el maldito Ministerio de la Magia no hizo absolutamente nada para asegurar mi liberación. Recuerdo haber enviado una carta al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica explicando mi situación, pero los muy desgraciados pensaron que una intervención sería peligrosa, exponiendo a los magos de manera definitiva. De ese modo, me entregaron a los leones a morir.

No me explicó cómo alguien supo que yo hago magia. Seguramente alguien me vio mientras salvaba a un par de parroquianos de una muerte segura. Al final, mi alma caritativa me condenó. Pero así son las cosas. No es fácil ser un mago en la Inglaterra Victoriana y así lo demostré con mis actos. Aquellos dos pobres hombres iban a ser asesinados por un puñado de monedas cuando yo intervine. Pobres e ignorantes muggles. Jamás nos entenderán, de otro modo, no habríamos sido perseguidos en la Edad Media, tampoco en el Renacimiento. Somos magos. Por eso nos escondemos de todo y de todos.

Nada más se dice. En el patio de la prisión reina un silencio que apesta a muerte. Alguien aprieta la cuerda contra mi cuello. Me falta el aire. Ya puedo sentir que mi alma se separa de mi cuerpo. La muerte tiene una extraña forma de darte sabiduría. Y en ese momento comprendo, mientras me precipito al vacío, que **cuando sabes que el final de tu vida está cerca, quizá comienzas a entender que la vida allí abajo es una ilusión extraña (20)**, como que todo lo que vives, recuerdas y sientes fuese un sueño.

Y es un error el que me hace despertar de mi pesadilla.

Me detengo abruptamente en mi caída.

Siento mi cabeza desencajarse, siento mi alma escapar hacia la nada.

He muerto por un error. Por el único error que he cometido, el error que me condujo a mi fatal destino.

He muerto por ser un mago.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Como la banda que escogí canta en inglés, aquí presento las frases originales.

(1) I'm waiting in my cold cell, when the bells begin to chime.  
>(2) Reflecting on my past life and it doesn't have much time.<br>(3) 'Cause at 5 o'clock they take me to the Gallows Pole.  
>(4) The sands of time for me are running low.<br>(5) When the priest comes to read me the last rites.  
>(6) I take a look through the bars at the last sights.<br>(7) Of a world that has gone very wrong for me.  
>(8) Can it be that there's some sort of an error?<br>(9) Hard to stop the surmounting terror.  
>(10) Is it really the end not some crazy dream?<br>(11) It's not easy to stop the screaming.  
>(12) But words escape me when I try to speak.<br>(13) Tears they flow but why am I crying?  
>(14) After all I am not afraid of dying.<br>(15) Don't I believe that there never is an end?  
>(16) As the guards march me out to the courtyard.<br>(17) Someone calls from a cell "God be with you".  
>(18) If there's a God, why has he let me go?<br>(19) As I walk all my life drifts before me.  
>(20) When you know that your time is close at hand, maybe then you'll begin to understand, life down there is just a strange illusion.<p>

Todas las frases provienen de la canción "Hallowed be Thy Name" (Santificado sea tu nombre) del álbum "The Number of the Beast", lanzado en 1982. Elegí este tema en concreto porque la canción habla de los últimos pensamientos de un hombre condenado a morir en la horca y me pregunté: ¿por qué no me mejor escribo sobre un mago condenado a morir? Después de todo, los magos siempre han sido perseguidos por los muggles, ese es un hecho histórico en el universo de Harry Potter.

Un saludo a los lectores (y más a aquellos que me dejan comentarios) XDDD.


End file.
